A Broken Dream
by saiyanprincess711
Summary: Ember is a heart broken princess who is finally coming home. But she has been gone for 6 years and alot can happen in 6 years. Is she ready? P.S- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Ember, you'll be back soon! I promise you." He said as he gave me a reassuring smile.

" Oookay " I stuttered wiping away the tears. My father kissed me on the forehead as he walked away from the boat.

My father was standing beside Shimon and the Pharaoh. There in front of them were Mana and Prince Atem, my only two friends. Everyone was waving goodbye expect Mana, who was crying her eyes out . As I waved backed, I noticed that they were slowly fading. I stood there tears cascading down my face as I whispered goodbye.

I woke up panting with sweat dripping from my head. I sighed as I realized it was just a dream. After a long 6 years I'm finally coming home where it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ember, we'll arrive shortly." Apollo yelled

I sighed I haven't been home in so long. I don't if I'm ready to see them again I mean would they want to see me again. Why am I so nervous? I was sent away to see the world well that was my father's excuse so I wouldn't find out the real reason. But I've known the real reason for 6 years. Speaking of my father I'm actually going to see him! I was excited about seeing him again; it's very different from writing letters to him and waiting months at a time just to read them.

"Hey, we arrived. "Apollo said peeping through the door. He stood there waiting for me to respond but I was in a deep thought.

"Hello in there! Is anybody home" yelled Apollo waving his hand in front of my face waking me up from my trance like state.

I giggled at his silliness. He always made me laugh whenever I was sad or even happy. He became my best friend, though it wasn't like that when we met. I actually thought of him to really annoying, well he can be annoying at times but not so much anymore. But I enjoyed his company so much, I'm glad I met him. I returned to reality from my thoughts and said "Yes someone is home!"

"Well, what took you so long?" he said with a confused look on his face.

'Just thinking" I said giving him a small smile

"Oh! Well we're here come on I want to see Egypt! You promised me you would so me all its wonders." He said with such ethustantic voice smiling madly that if he continued to make his face like that it would be stuck like that.

"I did promise you. And that's what I plan to do; I'll make you a true Egyptian "I laughed running from my room to the deck of the boat.

Ra was high in the sky shinning on me and Apollo, it felt like he was welcoming back to my home with my visitor. I looked around and saw the city from a far it looked busy as usual. I did miss Egypt, no matter where I went , how beautiful it looked, Egypt will always be my home from now till the end of my days.

"Wow, it's so hot here!" Apollo complained

I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, I turned to him and he was giving me a look that said that was funny? "You'll get use to it" I said with a smile.

"Miss, we're here to escort you to the palace" the guard spoke with a bow

I looked at Apollo and said "The pharaoh is expecting us" Apollo just nodded.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the guard who guided us throw the city, explaining what everything was. Apollo seemed fascinated with all these new facts but me, I was thinking thought I've been gone for awhile doesn't mean I forgot anything about Egypt. While walking through the busy city sent good and bad memories. I couldn't help but sigh this was a lot to take it in. I wish I could just get this over with, the suspense is killing me.

"And this is the palace, where the pharaoh and the prince live" the guard said

Apollo was stunned, like he never saw a more beautiful place in his life. He had the same exact look I had when I first arrived at Greece the architecture was amazing! I was memorized when I saw the Parthenon in Athens; it was dedicated to their goddess Athena. I was told she was the goddess of wisdom; I was fascinated with their culture.

"This way" the guard's voice pulled me out of my thoughts

We walked into the palace and I heard Apollo gasped, I chuckled to myself. The last time I was here I swore this place was much bigger but then again I was a bit short for my age back then.

"Welcome!" A loud voice announced

Apollo and I were startled we jumped in place. I turned to see Pharaoh Aknamkanon standing with his arms opened. I started to walk over to the Pharaoh when I noticed that Apollo was staring at the Pharaoh. I turned back to Apollo hurried by his side and whispered "It is impolite to stare at the Pharaoh!"

Coming out of his trance he followed me toward the Pharaoh, we bowed in respect. We heard him laugh which made us look up at each other with a confused face. I turned my gaze toward the Pharaoh with my confused expression and he spoke "My child, you do not have to bow, now give me a proper hello" opening his arms.

I smiled and walked toward the Pharaoh to embrace him in a hug. He whispered in ear "It has been six long years and we have all missed you Ember." I pulled away and I stepped aside and he spoke "Come join me in the throne room."

Apollo and I obeyed and followed him into the throne room, as I walked in the room was filled with nobles, priest and other honored guest. The Pharaoh walked to his throne before he sat down he cleared his throat and the room fell to a dead silence and the Pharaoh greeted his guest "Welcome honored guest; we celebrate the return of Ember the beloved daughter of Akins has returned. We shall feast when Ra is at his lowest." Everyone cheered as they awaited the feast.

We were escorted to our rooms, but then I spotted my father who had sent me away all those years ago. We had stop writing each other when 2 years had passed. I felt hurt that he didn't want to associate with me or that's what I thought. I needed to know if he still considers me his daughter for the problems I had caused him. I walked through the crowd as they greeted me and I thanked them for their concern, I was frightened that this would go wrong fast. I was right behind him, I took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder he turned and we were face to face. The first thing that came to mind was to show respect so I bowed my head and said "Father, it is a pleasure to see you again." With that I was pulled into a tight hug, my father squeezed me is arms and I gave in and wrapped my arms around him return the pleasant gesture.

"My dear Ember I have missed you, my daughter" My father spoke with such love in every word.

I couldn't hold back the tears and I just buried my face into his chest and mumble "Oh, father I'm so happy you feel that way".

My father chuckled and said "Of course I feel that way! Don't ever think that I don't care for you Ember. You are important to me." He was smiling and it was so contagious that the tears disappeared from my face and was replaced with a smile.

"I should go to my room and freshen up before the feast" I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking to my room. While walking I looked at the decorations in the hallway that were already set up and it was breathe taking. I forgot how a simple hallway can leave you breathless. This was going very well; I forgot what I was worried about.

"Ember?" a familiar voice spoke

I stopped and my eyes widened I knew that voice.

Tell me what you think? You like it or hate it? I want to know and please review and Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
